A relatively new type of image-sensing device uses one or more gratings to project interference patterns for capture by a photodetector array. The interference patterns are visibly quite different from captured scenes, but contain sufficient information to mathematically reconstruct the scenes or aspects of the scenes. Images and other image data can thus be captured without a lens, and imaging systems can be made smaller than those reliant on lenses and ray-optical focusing. Embodiments of such image-sensing devices are detailed in U.S. publication 2014/0253781 and international publication WO 2015/195417, which are incorporated herein by reference.